The Only Constant
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Penelope has broken up with Josie once again. But somehow Lizzie finds a way to make her feel better. Lizzie has always been able to find a way to make things better. Which is one of the only constants in Josie's life, and something she's most grateful for. Gift fic for Aya Diefair on Monthly Challenges for All.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Secret Santa Exchange, and Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All. **

**Secret Santa Exchange: For Aya Diefair, 1,059 words**

**Winter Bingo: 1B (ritual/tradition), 1,059 words**

**Warning for a bit of fluff. Also this is my first time writing the characters of Legacies so I hope I kept them true to character. I hope you enjoy The Only Constant. **

"But it's not my fault," Josie whisper yelled at Penelope's retreating back. She sighed as she flung herself backwards on her bed. This was what usually happened when her and Penelope would get back together and be in the swing of things. They'd be making out and soon something Josie did would come to Penelope's mind. They argue and Penny would storm off and leave Josie alone again.

But this time she sure that the fault in this situation wasn't her own. It hadn't been her fautl that she was standing under the stupid mistletoe that Lizzy had hung under every doorway in the Salvatore school. And she was certainly sure that she hadn't asked MG to kiss her. She really hadn't. So why couldn't Penny accept that?

"You two broke up again?" the voice of the one person who truly understood her asked from the doorway. "I can't really say I'm sorry about that. She's not good enough for, Jo."

"Lizzy," Josie sighed, "I really care about Penelope and wanted things to work out this time."

Which was very true. When Penelope had come to her wanting to rekindle their on and off again relationship she'd really wanted things to work. She'd wanted to feel the passion they'd been dancing around since their last break up.

"Don't you think that if it was meant to work out, you guys wouldn't keep breaking up after making up?" Lizzy pointed out. "I mean…."

"So you can keep toying with MG but my relationship with Penelope is doomed from the start, is that it?" Josie asked folding her arms over her chest.

It just wasn't fair that Lizzy got everything. Lizzy was the smartest. Lizzy was the better at potions. Lizzy had a boyfriend and was able to keep him, and his attention on her. What did Josie have? Aside from a relationship that was dysfunctional to the max, she had nothing that she could think of.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Penelope broke up again," Lizzy said, as she sat down on Josie's bed and pulled her sister into an embrace. "If it makes you feel any better I thought this time was going to work out for you guys."

"It would have if it wasn't for the stupid mistletoe you put up under all the doorways. Why did you do that anyway?"

Lizzy went quiet all of a sudden. Josie knew that when Lizzy went quiet all of a sudden one of two things was about to happen. She was either formulating something to say, or she was going to flip out and have a meltdown. Josie prayed it was thinking of something to say one. She didn't want to clean up their room after another one of Lizzy's meltdowns. She was still getting glass snow globe out of the carpet from the last one.

"I kind of did for you," Lizzy said, as she pulled back and began to fidget with her hands nervously. "I kind of did it hoping that if I could get Penelope to kiss you under the mistletoe that would be enough to get her to start dating you again."

Josie felt her mouth open slightly in shock. It wasn't that her sister didn't do things for her. Lizzy did a lot of things for her but she never willingly admitted to them. This one she was taking full credit for which was something new for Lizzy.

"You did that for me and Penelope. If you'd have waited like I suggested. You would have ended up kissing Penelope under the mistletoe and MG."

"Why didn't you say something other than 'you should wait'?" Josie asked, raising an eyebrow at her sister. She wasn't sure why she considered asking this question, but she just had to know the answer.

"I didn't want to just blurt the plan out and spoil everything. I wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled a little bit pulling Josie back into the embrace they'd had before. "Like when we were little and we used to make Christmas presents for each other. Hiding the present until we were sure that the other one wasn't around and putting it under the tree."

Josie smiled at the memory of doing that as a little girl. It had been a family tradition for so long. That is until the school took off and there were more people to get presents for. The tradition fell by the wayside in lue of wrapping presents together for everyone.

"I guess I messed things up again," Lizzy sighed as she pulled her sister down on her sister's comforter for a snuggle. "I"m sorry I'm messed things up for you. I didn't mean to."

Josie didn't know what to say. She wasn't used to Lizzy being the one to need comfort from her. She was the one used to being comforted by Lizzy but now Lizzy seemed like she needed comfort more than Josie did.

"It's alright," Josie said, as she soothingly rubbed Lizzy's back. "You had good intentions, but maybe you might want to consider how you put them into action next time."

Both girls started to laugh at this. Soon they were chattering away about how to win Penelope back for Josie. The atmosphere in the room began to feel more festive than the doom and gloom that had fallen over since Penelope's departure.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway Alaric Saltzman stood watching his little girls talk and plan together as they lay snuggled on Josie's bed. He couldn't help the smile that stretched his face. For the time being his little girls could be just that, little girls. Forgetting what the future held for them and that some time in the future one would have to kill their only constant in life.

"What are you looking at, Ric?" Caroline asked, as she appeared at his elbow to look into the girls room.

Alaric just smiled and tugged her away. "We don't want to disturb whatever planning they've got going on here," he said. "After all, it's been a long time since they've done this."

Caroline nodded as she allowed herself to be led away. She had to get to library and start doing more research on the Merge and how to stop it. So that her girls could have more of these moments.

**I hope you enjoy The Only Constant. **


End file.
